Story Arcs
This is the List of all Middle Earth Story Arcs and Sagas. Story Arcs Last Alliance Saga Dagorlad Arc *'Volumes' **Volume 1: Reign of Pharazon **Volume 2: The Last Alliance **Volume 3: The Battle Intensifies **Volume 4: Entering Mordor *'Chapters' **1.1 Elendil, Son of Anarion **1.2 Gil-Galad **1.3 Forest of Dunadain **1.4 Cultist Pharazon **1.5 Elendil vs. Pharazon **1.6 The Preparations Begin **1.7 A Year Later **1.8 The Last Alliance **1.9 The Plains of Dagorlad **1.10 March of the Orcs **1.11 Amdir's Plan **1.12 Skull Crusher Gardon **1.13 Trap of The Dead Marshes **1.14 A Heroic Last Stand **1.15 The Battle Intensifies **1.16 The Elven Offense **1.17 Beasts Unleashed **1.18 Blood Bath **1.19 The Last Push **1.20 Siege of The Black Gate **1.21 Guardian of Hell **1.22 Entering Mordor *'Episodes' **Episode 1 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 2 (Ch. 3) **Episode 3 (Ch. 4 - 6) **Episode 4 (Ch. 6 - 8) **Episode 5 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 6 (Ch. 11 - 13) **Episode 7 (Ch. 13 - 15) **Episode 8 (Ch. 16 - 18) **Episode 9 (Ch. 19 - 20) **Episode 10 (Ch. 20 - 21) **Episode 11 (Ch. 21) **Episode 12 (Ch. 21 - 22) Sauron Arc *'Volumes' **Volume 4: Entering Mordor **Volume 5: Sauron Arrives **Volume 6: Versus Sauron **Volume 7: Betrayed *'Chapters' **2.1 Unwelcome Guests **2.2 War of the Last Alliance **2.3 Sauron Arrives **2.4 Sauron's Chaotic Swing **2.5 Elendil's Strike Force **2.6 Last Alliance Outnumbered **2.7 Isildur's War Cry **2.8 Turning the Tables **2.9 Elendil vs. Sauron **2.10 The King's End **2.11 Isildur Enraged **2.12 Isildur vs. Sauron **2.13 The One Ring **2.14 The Orcs In Panic **2.15 Climbing Mount Doom **2.16 Cast It Into the Fire **2.17 Elrond's Disappointment **2.18 Isildur Betrayed *'Episodes' **Episode 13 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 14 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 15 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 16 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 17 (Ch. 9) **Episode 18 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 19 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 20 (Ch. 12 - 13) **Episode 21 (Ch. 13 - 15) **Episode 22 (Ch. 15 - 16) **Episode 23 (Ch. 16 - 17) **Episode 24 (Ch. 18) Thorin and Company Saga Unexpected Party Arc *'Chapters' **3.1 The Greatest Kingdom **3.2 Smaug **3.3 Madness of Thror **3.4 Erebor Falls **3.5 Bilbo Baggins **3.6 Gandalf the Gray **3.7 Gandalf's Request **3.8 Company of Dwarves **3.9 Party at Bag End **3.10 Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold **3.11 The Company Departs **3.12 Bilbo's Decision *'Episodes' **Episode 25 (Ch. 1 - 4) **Episode 26 (Ch. 5 - 7) **Episode 27 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 28 (Ch. 10 - 12) Stone Trolls Arc *'Chapters' **4.1 Thorin and Company **4.2 Battle of Azanulbizar **4.3 Azog the Defiler **4.4 Captured by Trolls **4.5 Rescuing the Dwarves **4.6 The Stone Trolls **4.7 Dwarves vs. Trolls **4.8 Tom's Pan of Doom **4.9 Bilbo vs. Tom **4.10 The Weakness **4.11 Troll Treasury **4.12 Radagast the Brown *'Episodes' **Episode 29 (Ch. 53 - 55) **Episode 30 (Ch. 56 - 57) **Episode 31 (Ch. 58) **Episode 32 (Ch. 58 - 60) **Episode 33 (Ch. 60 - 61) **Episode 34 (Ch. 61 - 62) **Episode 35 (Ch. 63) **Episode 36 (Ch. 63 - 64) Rivendell Arc *'Chapters' **5.1 Radagast's Discovery **5.2 Orc's Ambush **5.3 Yazneg the Vile **5.4 The Hidden Passage **5.5 Arrival at Rivendell **5.6 Lord Elrond **5.7 The White Council **5.8 Saruman's Words of Madness **5.9 Gandalf's Anticipation **5.10 The Dwarves Journey On *'Episodes' **Episode 37 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 38 (Ch. 2 - 3) **Episode 39 (Ch. 4) **Episode 40 (Ch. 4 - 6) **Episode 41 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 42 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 43 (Ch. 8 -9) **Episode 44 (Ch. 9 - 10) Misty Mountains Saga Great Goblin Arc *'Chapters' **6.1 Into the Misty Mountains **6.2 Stone Giants **6.3 Take Refuge **6.4 Captured Again **6.5 Bilbo Separated **6.6 Great Goblin **6.7 Thorin's Bounty **6.8 Gandalf's Resolve **6.9 Chase Through Goblin Town **6.10 Great Goblin Strikes **6.11 Battle Strategy **6.12 The Goblin King's End **6.13 The Escape **6.14 Rendezvous with Bilbo *'Episodes' **Episode 45 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 46 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 47 (Ch. 4 - 6) **Episode 48 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 49 (Ch. 9) **Episode 50 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 51 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 52 (Ch. 13 - 14) Gollum Arc *'Chapters' **7.1 After Separation **7.2 Inside the Crevice **7.3 The Mysterious Ring **7.4 Gollum **7.5 Riddles in the Dark **7.6 Gollum's Realization **7.7 The Ring's Power **7.8 Bilbo's Escape *'Episodes' **Episode 53 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 54 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 55 (Ch. 4 - 6) **Episode 56 (Ch. 6 - 8) Hunting Party Arc *'Chapters' **8.1 Ambush **8.2 The Hunting Party **8.3 Thorin vs. Azog **8.4 Azog's Deadly Blow **8.5 Refuge in the Trees **8.6 Thorin's Plan **8.7 Gandalf's Request to Galadriel **8.8 Round Two **8.9 Thorin's Successful Attack **8.10 The Trees Burn **8.11 Bilbo Saves Thorin **8.12 The Eagles Arrive **8.13 Thorin's Wound **8.14 Lonely Mountain In View *'Episodes' **Episode 57 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 58 (Ch. 3) **Episode 59 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Chapter 60 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Chapter 61 (Ch. 7) **Chapter 62 (Ch. 8) **Chapter 63 (Ch. 8) **Chapter 64 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Chapter 65 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Chapter 66 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Chapter 67 (Ch. 12 - 13) **Chapter 68 (Ch. 13 - 14) Mirkwood Saga Shapeshifter Beorn Arc *'Chapters' **9.1 Pursued **9.2 Beorn's Homestead **9.3 Shapeshifter Beorn **9.4 Son of Azog, Bolg **9.5 A Night at Beorn's **9.6 Escort to Mirkwood *'Episodes' **Episode 69 (Ch. 1 - 3) **Episode 70 (Ch. 4 - 6) Thranduil Arc *'Chapters' **10.1 Black Speech **10.2 Galadriel's Warning **10.3 Gandalf Sets Off **10.4 Tombs of the Nazgul **10.5 Entering the Forest **10.6 Attacked by Spiders **10.7 Dark Influence of The One Ring **10.8 Legolas and Tauriel **10.9 The Story of Legolas **10.10 Through Mirkwood Forest **10.11 Entrance to Thranduil's Kingdom **10.12 Prisoners **10.13 Thranduil's Offer **10.14 Thorin vs. Thranduil **10.15 Thorin Defeated **10.16 Bilbo's Escape Idea *'Episodes' **Episode 71 (Ch. 1 - 3) **Episode 72 (Ch. 4) **Episode 73 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 74 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 75 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 76 (Ch. 9) **Episode 77 (Ch. 9) **Episode 78 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 79 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 80 (Ch. 12 - 13) **Episode 81 (Ch. 13 - 14) **Episode 82 (Ch. 14) **Episode 83 (Ch. 14) **Episode 84 (Ch. 14 - 16) Escape from Mirkwood Arc *'Chapters' **11.1 Barrels Downstream **11.2 The Escape Begins **11.3 Wood Elves Take Notice **11.4 Bolg's Ambush **11.5 Three-Way Battle **11.6 Kili is Injured **11.7 The Battle Continues **11.8 Successful Escape **11.9 Thranduil Seals Off the Kingdom **11.10 The Orc Captive **11.11 After the Dwarves **11.12 The Empty Tombs **11.13 Bargeman Bard **11.14 Assisting Thorin and Company *'Episodes' **Episode 85 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 86 (Ch. 2 - 3) **Episode 87 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Episode 88 (Ch. 5 - 7) **Episode 89 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 90 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 91 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 92 (Ch. 13 - 14) Smaug Saga Esgaroth Arc *'Chapters' **12.1 Bard's Tale **12.2 Lake Town **12.3 Armory Raid **12.4 Thorin's Promise **12.5 Last Ruler of Dale's Descendant **12.6 The Black Arrow **12.7 Kili Remains Behind **12.8 The Farewell *'Episodes' **Episode 93 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 94 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 95 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 96 (Ch. 7 - 8) Necromancer Arc *'Chapters' **13.1 Gandalf and Radagast Part Ways **13.2 Entering Dol Guldur **13.3 The Former King of Erebor **13.4 Ruins Infested With Orcs **13.5 Necromancer Strikes **13.6 Gandalf Overpowered *'Episodes' **Episode 97 (Ch. 1 - 3) **Episode 98 (Ch. 4 - 6) Lonely Mountain Arc *'Chapters' **14.1 Lonely Mountain **14.2 Hidden Entrance **14.3 Retrieval of The Arkenstone **14.4 Darkness of Erebor **14.5 The Treasury **14.6 Smaug Awakens **14.7 Revelation of Sauron's Return **14.8 Bard's Mission **14.9 Bard Arrested **14.10 Bolg Infiltrates Esgaroth **14.11 Legolas vs. Bolg **14.12 A Helpless Gandalf **14.13 Smaug's Chase **14.14 Rekindling of the Mountain Forge **14.15 Buried in Gold **14.16 Smaug Unleashed *'Episodes' **Episode 99 (Ch. 1 - 3) **Episode 100 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 101 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 102 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 103 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 104 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 105 (Ch. 11) **Episode 106 (Ch. 12 - 13) **Episode 107 (Ch. 13 - 14) **Episode 108 (Ch. 14 - 16) Dragon Unleashed Arc *'Chapters' **15.1 Smaug's Rampage **15.2 Lake Town Ablaze **15.3 Bard's Prison Escape **15.4 Towards the Tower **15.5 Repairing the Crossbow **16.6 Soar of The Black Arrow **16.7 Smaug Falls **16.8 The New Leader of Esgaroth **16.9 White Council Arrives at Dol Guldur **16.10 Freeing Gandalf **16.11 Saruman Banishes the Nazgul **16.12 Calm Before the Storm *'Episodes' **Episode 109 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 110 (Ch. 2 - 3) **Episode 111 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 112 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Episode 113 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 114 (Ch. 8) **Episode 115 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 116 (Ch. 11 - 12) Five Armies Saga Mount Gundabad Arc *'Chapters' **16.1 Tauriel's Goodbye Kiss **16.2 Mount Gundabad **16.3 Infiltration and Investigation **16.4 March of Bolg's Army *'Episodes' **Episode 117 (Ch. 1 - 3) **Episode 188 (Ch. 3 - 4) Dale Arc *'Chapters' **17.1 Survivors at Dale **17.2 Dragon Sickness **17.3 Sealing of Erebor **17.4 Thranduil's Alliance Offer **17.5 Keeping of the Promise **17.6 Thorin's Refusal **17.7 Gandalf's Warning **17.8 Bilbo Sneaks Out **17.9 Handing Over The Arkenstone **17.10 Negotiation **17.11 The Truth **17.12 Bilbo the Betrayer **17.13 Bilbo vs. Thorin **17.14 Gandalf Shames Thorin *'Episodes' **Episode 119 (Ch. 1) **Episode 120 (Ch. 2 - 3) **Episode 121 (Ch. 4) **Episode 122 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 123 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 124 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 125 (Ch. 10) **Episode 126 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 127 (Ch. 13) **Episode 128 (Ch. 13 - 14) Battle of Five Armies Arc *'Chapters' **18.1 Dain Ironfoot II **18.2 Dwarves Against Elves and Men **18.3 Wereworms **18.4 Arrival of Azog's Army **18.5 Dain's Army Outnumbered **18.6 The Second Front Opens **18.7 Siege of Dale **18.8 Alfrid the Thief **18.9 Alfrid's Ultimate Fate **18.10 Battle for Dale **18.11 Forced Withdrawal **18.12 Traumatic Hallucinations **18.13 Thorin's Sanity **18.14 Bilbo's Speech *'Episodes' **Episode 129 (Ch. 1) **Episode 130 (Ch. 2 - 3) **Episode 131 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 132 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Episode 133 (Ch. 6) **Episode 134 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 135 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 136 (Ch. 10) **Episode 137 (Ch. 10) **Episode 138 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 139 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 140 (Ch. 13 - 14) Ravenhill Arc *'Chapters' **19.1 Riding Towards Ravenhill **19.2 Azog is Waiting **19.3 Bilbo Unseen **19.4 Legolas' Warning **19.5 Fili is Captured **19.6 Fili vs. Azog **19.7 The Dwarves Enraged **19.8 A Battle to the Death **19.9 Bolg's Assault **19.10 Tauriel and Kili vs. Bolg **19.11 Kili is Killed **19.12 Legolas vs. Bolg, Round Two **19.13 Azog's End, Thorin is Fatally Wounded **19.14 Bilbo Makes Peace with the Dying Thorin **19.15 Radagast and Beorn Arrive **19.16 The Orcs are Finally Defeated **19.17 Thranduil's Orders to Legolas **19.18 The New King of Erebor, Dain **19.19 The New King of Dale, Bard **19.20 Bilbo Bids Farewell to The Company **19.21 Bilbo's Journey Home **19.22 Gandalf's Warning to Bilbo **19.23 Back at Bag End **19.24 Cancelling the Sale *'Episodes' **Episode 141 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 142 (Ch. 3) **Episode 143 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Episode 144 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 145 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 146 (Ch. 8) **Episode 147 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 148 (Ch. 10) **Episode 149 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 150 (Ch. 12) **Episode 151 (Ch. 12) **Episode 152 (Ch. 13) **Episode 153 (Ch. 14 - 15) **Episode 154 (Ch. 16) **Episode 155 (Ch. 17 - 18) **Episode 156 (Ch. 18 - 19) **Episode 157 (Ch. 20) **Episode 158 (Ch. 21 - 22) **Episode 159 (Ch. 22 - 23) **Episode 160 (Ch. 23 - 24) One Ring Saga The Shire Arc *'Chapters' **20.1 Rings of Power **20.2 The Hobbit **20.3 Bilbo's 111th Birthday **20.4 Party Crashers **20.5 Reunion **20.6 One Last Adventure **20.7 Frodo Baggins **20.8 The New Ring-Bearer **20.9 Samwise Gamgee **20.10 Riding to Isengard **20.11 Allied with Sauron **20.12 Gandalf vs. Saruman **20.13 The Nine Nazgul **20.14 Merry and Pippin **20.15 The Black Riders **10.16 Bree *'Episodes' **Episode 161 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 162 (Ch. 2) **Episode 163 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 164 (Ch. 5) **Episode 165 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 166 (Ch. 8 - 9) **Episode 167 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 168 (Ch. 11 - 12) **Episode 169 (Ch. 12 - 13) **Episode 170 (Ch. 14 - 15) **Episode 171 (Ch. 15) **Episode 172 (Ch. 15 - 16) Weathertop Arc *'Chapters' **21.1 Strider **21.2 Sneaking Out of Bree **21.3 Aragorn the Ranger **21.4 The Hunted **21.5 Arrival at Weathertop **21.6 Weathertop Summit **21.7 The Witch King **21.8 Aragorn vs. The Witch King **21.9 Cursed Morgul Blade **21.10 Arwen Arrives **21.11 Escape from Weathertop **21.12 The Nazgul's Weakness, Fire *'Episodes' **Episode 173 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 174 (Ch. 3 - 4) **Episode 175 (Ch. 4 - 6) **Episode 176 (Ch. 6 - 7) **Episode 177 (Ch. 7 - 9) **Episode 178 (Ch. 9 - 10) **Episode 179 (Ch. 10 - 11) **Episode 180 (Ch. 11 - 12) Elrond's Council Arc *'Chapters' **22.1 Frodo's Healing **22.2 Lord Elrond **22.3 Gandalf's Story **22.4 Preparations for Elrond's Council **22.5 Reunited with Bilbo **22.6 Sting and The Mithril Shirt **22.7 Elrond's Council Begins **22.8 Deciding the Ring-Bearer **22.9 The Volunteer **22.10 The Fellowship of the Ring *'Episodes' **Episode 181 (Ch. 1 - 2) **Episode 282 (Ch. 3) **Episode 283 (Ch. 4 - 5) **Episode 284 (Ch. 5 - 6) **Episode 285 (Ch. 7 - 8) **Episode 286 (Ch. 9 - 10) Fellowship Saga Caradhras Arc Mines of Moria Arc Lothlorien Arc Parth Galen Arc King Theoden Saga Emyn Muil Arc Rohan Arc Helm's Deep Arc Ring-Bearer Saga Dead Marshes Arc Osgiliath Arc Cirith Ungol Arc Gondor Saga Path of the Dead Arc Minas Tirith Arc Battle of the Pelennor Fields Arc Mordor Saga Black Gate Arc Mount Doom Arc Epilogue Arc Notes Category:Middle Earth Category:Arcs Category:Sagas